Of Cats and Birds
by BigTimeLive
Summary: She's a mutant. He's just a guy in a mask saving the day. But when the two meet, what happens? . RobinxKitty! Hints of Kurtty and Dickbabs.
1. Cat

Happy Birthday to me! Happy Birthday to me! Yeah, I'm singing a song to myself-elf HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! :3

YAYAYAY! Okay. Done now.

Disclaimer: Tissue box. That's it.

IS THIS SERIOUSLY LIKE THE FIRST AND ONLY DICK/KITTY FICS?

…I thought they were kinda popular. So this was inspired by and MEP part I'm doing on this little "crack ship".

AND BTW: I'm country. This is my first time writing Rogue's dialogue so don't be offended. I'm country, so I can laugh at myself.

It's Ironic because Kurtty and Dickbabs were my first ships and my OTPs. Heh.

Well, enjoy! While I eat cake :3 Nomnomnom.

…

The petite, young, mutant walked nonchalantly through her door. It was what she did on a daily basis, totally normal…for people like _her._ The teenager was gifted, she could phase through solid objects.

She was a mutant.

Special.

Abnormal.

Even-on occasion-freaky.

Now the girl was staring up at her ceiling from her bed. Her name was Kitty AKA Shadowcat. She attended an institute for 'special' people like her. They learned how to control their abilities, along with saving the day from the people who used their gifts for wrong doings.

"What are ya doin', Kitty?" Rogue walked into their room (via the door) and browsed through her books.

Kitty sat up to look at her roommate. "Not much! Evan's out skateboarding, you were…wherever, and" Kitty winced "Kurt is out…with _Amanda."_ The brunette threw her face into her pillow.

"Oh sugah, Ah bet he'll get over her! He obviously lahks you and you obviously lahk him…" Rogue mumbled.

Kitty quickly stood to her feet. "What? I don't- He doesn't- we're just- Rogue!" Her cheeks were totally flushed bright red.

Rogue finally grabbed a book and made for the door. "Ya, wahtever."

Kitty's heart was for some reason, skipping. Kurt was like, her best friend. She didn't like him! Right? _'Yeah Kitty. Who are you kidding? You are like so totally head over heals. For what? A German accent?' _She silently thought to herself.

Kitty didn't get to finish her self-interrogation though. Xavier was mentally calling everyone to suit up and meet in the hanger. The mutant obeyed.

"So what are we, like doing?" Kitty asked as the X-Jet took off. Kurt, who had teleported back, turned around to face her.

"Zis city needs help," Kurt half heartedly said. He turned back around crossed his arms.

"Woah elf, you okay?" Kitty poked his shoulder. She knew he was upset over missing his date with Amanda, but Kitty couldn't care less about her.

After Kurt had learned how to pilot the X-Jet, he and Jean switched spots. Meaning that Kurt now sat in front of Kitty, much to her delight.

"Vorget it, Katze." Kurt didn't even turn around to address her.

Kitty huffed and immediately looked out the window, watching the small communities below.

…

Okay and End of intro.

So, I'm about to upload the second chapter "Light in the Darkness" So be looking for that! We finally find out who 'He' is!

I'm also about to write/upload the second chapter of zis wonderful story!

Happy Birthday meeeee.

Review…Please? I'll gave you zis piece of cake!

-BTL


	2. Bird

CHAPTER TWO!

Aren't you excited?

YEAH!

Okay so make sure you check out:

-Among the Daughters (All you Legend of Korra fans!) I just updated Chapter Two.

-Light in the Darkness (Teen Titan Fans!) Officially a twoshot.

-Everything is Wonderful (Young Justice Fans!) On Hiatus, probably until YJ Returns! D:

and yeah. That's it for now.

So chapter two.

...

"One more piece 'till you break the record, BB!" Cyborg yelled, his eyes were as big as a kid in a candy store.

The team of heroes sat around a round table, a few boxes of pizza in the middle. Beast Boy was on his way to breaking the record of eating fourteen pieces of pizza in a row. He was on his fourteenth piece and all he needed was one more.

Raven sat next to Beast Boy, totally repulsed. She buried herself in her book as she rolled her eyes every few minutes. Starfire wasn't very amused, she was used to seeing people on her home planet eat two times as much. After all, her people had more then one stomach. Cyborg on the other hand was conflicted. He had the pizza record right now, and he didn't want to give it away... but seeing Beast Boy eat this much was totally awesome! Beast Boy was determined. His stomach was aching... but that didn't matter. Only Pizza did. ONE MORE SLICE!

And then there was Robin. He was just... _there. _His arms were crossed over his chest, a slight pout on his face. Today was the one-year anniversary of the Titans being a team. This meant one whole year had passed since he had seen _her. _

Now, Robin loved his new life, his new team, his new friends. He loved being here and fighting crime...but he still missed Gotham. He missed Alfred's freshly baked cookies, Batgirl's snarky comments about his costume, he even missed Mrs. Cobble (the worst teacher ever).

Everything was great. His life was great. His friends were great. But... something was missing... something _amazing. _He was already tired of this. He needed a change. Maybe just a short break.

The teen wonder stood up and gave a slight nod to his teammates before heading to his room.

"Is he in one of his brood moods?" Cyborg said without a second thought, he quickly pointed his attention back on Beast Boy.

Robin did a perfect back hand spring onto his bed. Memories flashed through his mind, mostly unhappy ones. The boy sighed, breaking the silence of his room. He got up and turned his iPod on shuffle. Because yes, superheroes need music to calm their raging souls too.

The boy almost silently hummed along to The Foo Fighters. His mind was just all over the place, his thoughts drifted from one thing to another. Robin was so off the ball, that he almost missed the shriek of a siren, alerting the team that they were needed.

He rushed from his room to find the rest of the team, everyone (excluding a very more then usual green Beast Boy) waiting for Robin to tell them what they were doing.

Robin read the report and didn't even look back to face his friends. "Someone named... Mystique and the... Brotherhood is attacking a small town right off of New York City. Titans Go!" He yelled as they (Excluding a Beast Boy, who waddled) to their forms of transportation.

...

Yay.

Im too brain dead to rightttt.

But I wanna write Iron Tiger.

Iron FistxWhite Tiger.

bye.


End file.
